Love in the Ice
by Vea Kim
Summary: chapter 6 update -semuanya terungkap, akankah persahabatan itu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya? lalu bagaimana dengan hati mereka? fanfiction/yunjae.dbsk/END
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**LOVE IN THE ICE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae /DBSK/Hishano Kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

~prolog~

'_Aku sangat menyukai es. Menyukai dinginnya. Dan berharap dingin itu dapat membekukan jiwaku. Membekukan hidupku. Membekukan takdir. Juga membekukan waktu. Dan yang terpenting dapat membekukan perasaanku. Karena ini salah…'_

_Kim Jaejong_

'_Musim salju ini sangat dingin. Namun saat melihatnya, segalanya terasa hangat. Biarkan aku terus berada di sisinya, walaupun raga dan hati tak sampai. Aku ingin selalu menemaninya meskipun salju sudah tidak menjadi dingin lagi…'_

_Jung Yunho_

'_Hidup ini indah saat kau memandangnya dengan caramu sendiri. Namun di satu sisi terasa sangat membosankan…'_

_Park Yoochun_

'_Semua yang terjadi saat ini akankah bisa bertahan hingga nanti? Jika aku diminta untuk memohon, aku ingin kebersamaan ini abadi... Bisakah takdir menjaga langkah kami untuk selalu bersama?'_

_Kim Junsu_

'_Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura. Inilah diriku. Mereka bilang, aku sedingin salju. Biarlah… Karena kehangatan ini hanya akan dirasakan oleh yang menyukai dingin itu…'_

_Shim Changmin_

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kantin sekolah Shinki Senior Highschool itu sangat ramai. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi nafsu makan seorang namja yang tengah duduk di meja sudut kantin.

"Aiiish… kenapa kau selalu makan lebih dulu eoh?" protes seseorang sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah namja itu. Diikuti oleh tiga orang namja yang lain.

"Kau terlalu lama Hyung. Perutku tidak bisa menunggu," jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh.

Seorang namja cantik tertawa kecil "Kau seperti Jiji, Changmin ah,"

"Baiklah, kalian ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan," tawar seorang namja bersuara bass dengan mata musangnya yang teduh.

"Aku ingin ramyeon saja," jawab namja bersuara lumba-lumba dengan semangat.

"Aku sama dengan changmin," saut yoochun.

"Kalau kau Jae?"

"Aku sama denganmu saja Yun," jawab Jaejong.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Jung yunho, Kim Jaejong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan Shim Changmin adalah siswa di Shinki Senior Highschool. Mereka terkenal dengan sebutan Dong Bang, dan semua siswa menyebut mereka Dong Bang Shin Ki. Mereka semua tingkat tiga kecuali Changmin yang masih duduk di tingkat dua dan mereka adalah orang paling populer di Shinki Senior Highscool.

Jung Yunho adalah putra seorang pengusaha yang sukses di luar negeri. Sementara Kim Jaejong adalah putra dari mantan Duta Korea yang ada di Inggris. Temannya, Kim Junsu adalah namja blasteran Jepang. Orang tuanya ada di Jepang. Mereka memiliki perusahaan mobil di sana. Park Yoochun adalah putra dari pemilik Agency terkenal di Korea dan Shim Changmin, adalah putra pemilik beberapa sekolahan seni dan musik. Termasuk sekolahan yang mereka tempati saat ini.

Sudah jelas mereka kaya bukan? Mereka juga sangat tampan. Lalu apakah ada alasan lain untuk tidak menyukai mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Seluruh siswa, terutama siswi akan selalu mengejar-ngejar mereka. Tapi mereka seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Karena mereka tau, tidak akan ada yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan mereka tanpa memandang status mereka sendiri.

"Kalian akan kemana hari ini? kita kerumah changmin seperti biasa?" tanya Yunho yang sudah kembali dari memesan makanan.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Nanti malam sepupuku dari jepang akan datang. Aku harus menjemputnya," jawab junsu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Tiffany,"

"Kekasih baru eoh?" tanya Jaejong.

"Kekasih? Aku tidak punya kekasih," jawab Yoochun.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja mereka hanya mainanku," Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Aku tidak bodoh untuk mau mencintainya. Mereka mendekatiku hanya untuk kepopuleran, sebelum mereka mempermainkanku, aku yang akan mempermainkan mereka,"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala pelan "Kau sangat mengerikan Yoochun ah."

"Jae Hyung, kau harus ikut ke rumahku. Aku ingin makan Spagety buatanmu," kata Changmin.

Jaejong tertawa sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya. "Sebaiknya kau siapkan penawar racun,"

"Oh, lambungku dapat menetralisir racun apapun, Jadi kau tenang saja Hyung," saut Changmin.

Terlihat berbeda bukan? Meskipun mereka sama-sama kaya, tapi mereka semua berbeda.

Jung Yunho. Namja bermata musang dan bersuara bass ini adalah ketua mereka. Dia lebih tenang dalam menghadapi situasi apapun dan dapat mengambil tindakan dengan tepat. Pantas untuk menjadi seorang leader bukan? Dia juga baik dan ramah. Tapi tidak terlalu membuka diri.

Kim Jaejong. Namja cantik ini akan kesal saat dirinya dibilang cantik. Ia lebih suka jika dibilang tampan. Dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi seluruh dahinya, bibir seperti buah Cherry dan mata bulat yang besar dan bening, akan sangat susah jika ia dikatakan tampan. Perpaduan cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan yang lebih pas disebut dengan kata 'Indah'. Dia terlihat dingin dan berkharisma di luar, namun sangat sensitif di dalam. Dia memiliki pribadi yang hangat jika kau sudah mengenalnya. Senang mengoleksi aksesoris dan selalu menjaga penampilannya. Dia orang yang rapi dan tidak suka kotor. Pintar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Park Yoochun. Namja chubie berwajah bulat ini menganut hidup santai yang harus dinikmatinya. Ia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis dan berdalih bahwa semua gadis adalah miliknya. Kedengarannya seperti seorang Playboy bukan? Memang. Dia paling pintar memikat hati perempuan. Jika ia sudah bosan, ia akan mengacuhkan gadis yang bersamanya itu hingga gadis itu bosan sendiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kim Junsu. Namja blasteran Jepang. Memiliki wajah yang seperti anak-anak dan suara melengking seperti Lumba-Lumba. Dia bahkan bisa menirukan suara Lumba-Lumba. Dia acuh pada sekitarnya namun sangat baik jika sudah mengenalnya. Meskipun tampak acuh, sebenarnya dia namja yang polos seperti anak-anak.

Terakhir Shim Changmin. Namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi ini sangat suka makan. Meskipun begitu tubuhnya tetap kurus. Dibandingkan Junsu, Changmin terlihat lebih dewasa. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang tidak suka basa-basi itu. Dia jarang tersenyum dan tidak perduli pada keadaan sekitar. Dibanding mereka semua, changmin yang paling dingin pada orang lain. Dia juga jarang sekali berbicara pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Dia malas untuk berpura-pura bersikap ramah.

Begitulah mereka. dengan perbedaan sifat dan karakter, mereka dapat berteman baik. Semua itu karena persamaan nasib. Orang tua mereka sama-sama lebih sibuk mengurus bisnis dibanding mengurus anaknya sendiri. Dan status yang mereka dapat, membuat mereka muak pada keadaan sekitar yang selalu mencari muka dihadapan mereka. awal pertemuan mereka adalah di atap sekolah. Dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu menghindari siswa lain. setahun kemudian, Changmin datang. Dengan alasan yang sama juga. Mereka saling tertawa saat mengetahui alasan masing-masing dan sejak saat itu, kelimanya selalu bersama.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Changmin ah, kudengar ada murid baru di kelasmu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menjepit dagingnya dengan sumpit.

"Lalu?" balas Changmin acuh dan memilih untuk fokus pada makanannya.

"Apa dia cantik? Dia yeoja bukan?"

"Ah, itu_"

"JUNSU NII!"

Teriakan itu terdengar melengking. Membuat seisi kantin langsung sunyi. Anak-anak Dong Bang langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang yeoja diantara beberapa yeoja lainnya terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Kemudian yeoja itu berlari ke meja yang ditempati junsu dan teman-temannya. "Anyeong haseo, Hishano Kisa imnida," ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan aneh sambil membungkuk-bungkuk penuh semangat.

"Kau mengenalnya Su-ie?" tanya Jaejong.

"Sebenarnya murid baru itu adalah sepupuku yang kemarin datang dari Jepang," jelas Junsu diiringi senyuman lebar Kisa.

"Anyeong Kisa ssi," ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Anyeong Oppa,"

"Err… Dia boleh gabung dengan kita?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja, duduklah Kisa ssi," kata Yunho.

Senyuman kisa melebar "Arigato," ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat diantara Junsu dan Yunho. Namun senyuman itu langsung lenyap saat matanya melihat mata changmin yang menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu menunduk dengan gugup.

"Namaku Yoochun, panggil saja aku Yoochun Oppa,"

"Aku Yunho dan ini Jaejong, kau boleh memanggil kami Oppa. Lalu yang di sana itu Changmin, dia sekelas denganmu bukan?"

"Ne," Kisa mengangguk-angguk riang.

"Sa-chan, kau makan apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Euum… Aku tidak begitu tau makanan Korea…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba ramyeon, biar kupesankan," saut Yoochun sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Arigato," senyuman Kisa melebar lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau orang Jepang asli?" tanya Jaejong ramah.

"Eum," gadis itu mengangguk "Kalian bisa memanggilku Sa-chan saja seperti Jun-nii,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa di pindah tugas kemari, jadi aku ikut kemari,"

"Bahasa Koreamu lumayan bagus meskipun nadanya terdengar sedikit aneh,"

"Itu Jun-nii yang mengajariku,"

"Dia senang sekali belajar bahasa asing," tambah Junsu.

"Tara... Ini ramen korea, cobalah," kata Yoochun yang baru saja datang.

"Waaa... kelihatannya sangat enak," Kisa menepukkan tangannya di depan dada "Itadakimasu!" ucapnya semangat.

Yunho tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut halus gadis itu. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah seseorang yang berubah.

"Changmin ah, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Yoochun pada Changmin yang sekarang sedang bermain game di ponselnya "Bukankah kau dan Sa-chan teman sekelas?"

"Jangan berisik hyung, kalau aku game over kau harus mentraktirku seminggu penuh," saut Changmin tanpa menoleh.

Kisa tertawa kecil "Min-kun seperti lemari es,"

"Lemari es?" tanya Jaejong.

"Eum," gadis itu mengangguk-angguk "Selain sikapnya yang dingin, dia juga banyak makan. Sama seperti lemari es, dingin dan dapat menampung banyak makanan,"

"..."

"HUAHAHAHAH..." keempat namja itu langsung terbahak. Bahkan tangan Jaejong sampai menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin. Sementara Changmin hanya menatap datar.

"Huwaaaa... Enak sekali..." kata Kisa setelah menghabiskan ramyeon itu.

"Sa-chan, kau mau pinjam komik?" teriak seorang yeoja yang duduk lumayan jauh dari mereka.

Kisa menoleh lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Nee!" balasnya teriak.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu. terima kasih sudah mentraktirku Yoochun Oppa," ucap Kisa riang lalu berbalik. Tapi...

BRUUK...

"YAA,"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Tidak sakit, sungguh," ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri setelah kakinya tersandung kursi saat berbalik. Bibirnya setengah tertawa setengah meringis. "Anyeong," ucapnya sambil berjalan mundur dengan tangan masih mengusap-usap lututnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Dia memang sangat ceroboh. Sering sekali terjatuh," jelas Junsu.

"Gadis yang ceria," komentar Yunho.

"Sangat imut dan manis," tambah Yoochun.

"Benar, dia sangat manis," kata Jaejong tapi dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Bagiku kau yang paling manis Boo~" saut Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Jaejong.

"Yaa, apa maksudmu huh?" Jaejong memalingkan wajahnya lalu meminum softdrinknya dengan gugup, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Sementara itu, Changmin hanya terdiam sambil terus memandang sosok Kisa yang semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis hadir diantara mereka. Apakah semuanya akan tetap seperti sebelumnya? Ataukah perlahan semuanya akan berubah?

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**To be continue**

**.**

Baru kali ini nulis chapter, mohon kesediaannya untuk kritik dan saran,, silahkah bashing storynya, tapi no bashing cast, mereka tidak bersalah karena vea yang bertanggung jawab telah memasukkan mereka ke dalam ff ini. Masih awal jadi agak pendek. Mungkin next chap akan lebih panjang. Buat yang baca dan ripiu, Arigato ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**LOVE IN THE ICE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae /DBSK/Hishano Kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Su-ie, eomma dan appamu tidak pulang lagi tahun ini?" tanya Jaejong yang tengah duduk di sofa putih sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Aniyo, mungkin tahun depan. Entahlah," jawab Junsu acuh masih fokus pada game yang ia mainkan dengan Yoochun.

Jaejong tersenyum tipis sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Salju turun melayang-layang ringan di udara. Membuat malam itu terasa dingin. Sama seperti orang tuanya yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Meskipun sudah tidak bekerja sebagai Duta Korea lagi, tapi orang tua Jaejong memilih untuk tinggal di inggris.

BRAAAK…

"JUN-NIII!"

Pintu terbuka keras disertai lengkingan seorang gadis. Gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu masuk dengan membawa berbagai macam hadiah dalam pelukannya. Sampai di tengah kamar yang beralas karpet tebal itu, ia menjatuhkan semua barang yang didekapnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Sa-chan, gwenchanae?" tanya Yunho yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku di tempat tidur junsu.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian berkumpul," kata gadis itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya jaejong.

"Apa kalian sepopuler itu hingga mereka semua menitipkan barang-barang ini kepadaku?" tanya Kisa kesal.

Yunho turun dari ranjang kemudian menghampiri Kisa "Apa barang-barang ini untuk kami?" tanyanya.

"Eum," gadis itu mengangguk "Kupikir mereka begitu senang berteman denganku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi ternyata mereka hanya meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan barang-barang itu pada kalian," bibir gadis itu semakin mengerucut.

Yunho tertawa kecil "Seharusnya kau tidak bilang pada mereka kalau kau sepupu Junsu,"

"Itulah salahku! Tapi seharusnya jun-nii memberitahuku sejak awal! Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa punya teman," keluh gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir Baby, kau masih punya kami," saut Yoochun setelah ia mempause permainan game-nya dengan Junsu "Dan aku akan selalu menemanimu,"

"Tapi aku ingin punya banyak teman," runtuk gadis itu.

"Pindah saja ke sekolah lain," saut Changmin datar tanpa menoleh. Namja itu masih menikmati spagety buatan Jaejong.

Kisa semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junsu ikut menghampirinya sambil melihat-lihat kado yang berserakan itu.

"Kau boleh mengambil semua barang itu," kata Jaejong "Jika mereka memberikannya kepadamu, ambil saja. toh kami tidak butuh,"

"Jjinja?" kisa menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar pada Jaejong.

"Eum," Jaejong mengangguk.

"Gyaaaa…. Arigato gozaimasu," jeritnya sambil memunguti barang-barang itu dengan cepat tanpa sisa lalu berlari keluar kamar junsu.

"Modnya cepat sekali berubah," gumam Jaejong.

"Sangat mirip denganmu kan Jae?" saut Yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

Jaejong mendecih pelan, "Itu perasaanmu saja," sautnya acuh sambil memputar-putar cincin di jari telunjuknya.

"Su-ie, apa dia tinggal di sini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne, dia meminta untuk tinggal di sini. Karena dia belum mengenal Korea, jadi dia meminta bantuanku," jawab Junsu yang sekarang tengah tiduran di ranjang.

"Jangan bosan jika aku sering kemari nanti," kata Yoochun "Kurasa aku menyukai sepupumu, dia gadis yang sangat polos,"

"Jika kau hanya membuatnya sebagai mainan sebaiknya kau siapkan pemakamanmu Yoochun ssi," balas Junsu.

"Jangan mempermainkannya Yoochun ah," tambah Yunho.

"Aniyo, kali ini aku serius. Lagipula aku tau kalau dia tidak berpura-pura di depan kita. Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba hubungan yang serius," jawab Yoochun sambil merenung.

"Hyung, kali ini kau terlalu banyak memberi merica," kata Changmin memecah keheningan.

Semua mata menoleh padanya.

"Yaa Changmin ah, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kisa?" tanya Yoochun "Kau sekelas dengannya bukan? Bagaimana dia saat di kelas?"

"Sama saja!" jawab Changmin singkat "Sama cerobohnya,"

Yunho tertawa geli "Bersikaplah lebih baik Changmin ah, dia tidak seperti yang lain. Lagipula dia sepupu Junsu,"

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bersikap acuh, masih meneruskan makannya.

"Anyeong Oppa!" suara ceria itu terdengar bersama dengan yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kamar Junsu.

"Sa-chan, kau imut sekali," Yoochun menatap takjub gadis yang tengah memakai piama beruang warna biru itu, lengkap dengan sandal tikusnya yang berwarna putih.

"Arigato," ucap Kisa sambil tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghampiri Changmin dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

Changmin tidak perduli, ia masih memakan spagetinya dengan lahap. Yang lainnya menatap heran. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?

"Min-kun, apakah itu enak? Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Kisa pelan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Changmin mengangkat wajah menatap Kisa "Tidak," jawabnya datar lalu meneruskan makan lagi.

Kisa menatap sedih. Spageti itu sepertinya terlihat enak. Ia tidak tau kenapa Changmin selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kau mau Sa-chan? Biar kubuatkan untukmu," tawar Jaejong.

Kisa menoleh dengan cepat ke jaejong "Jjinja? Kau bisa memasak spageti Oppa?"

Yunho tertawa kecil "Dia pintar memasak apapun,"

"Yun," potong Jaejong sedikit kesal.

"Wooaa kau hebat Oppa!" pekik gadis itu.

"Buatkan untukku juga Boo~, kurasa aku sudah mulai lapar," kata Yunho.

"Oppa, boleh aku ikut memasak? Ne?"

Jaejong tersenyum "Tentu, ayo!"

"Arigatoo…"

"Buatkan yang paling enak untukku Kiss Baby, araseo?"

"Eum," Kisa mengangguk-angguk ke arah Yoochun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung aku agak pedas," kata Junsu.

"Wakatta," Kisa tertawa riang sambil menarik lengan Jaejong "Ayo!"

"Hyung, buatkan aku lagi," seru Changmin keras.

"Mwoo?"

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm... Baunya harum sekali. Kau memang sangat pintar memasak Oppa," gadis itu mengendus-endus saos pasta yang baru saja matang, membuat Jaejong tertawa kecil.

"Bisa kau ambilkan piring?"

"Hai" jawabnya lalu mengambil piring dengan cekatan.

Jaejong meletakkan spageti di piring-piring itu kemudian melumurinya dengan pasta. "Ini milik Yunho, bisa kau letakkan di meja?"

Kisa menatap bingung, mengapa Jaejong tidak menyelesaikan semuanya dulu?

"Yunho tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Dia juga tidak suka daun basil," jelas Jaejong seakan tau mengapa gadis itu menatapnya heran "Jja, taruh piring-piring ini di meja juga,"

Kisa mengangguk lagi lalu melakukan perintah jaejong. Ia sedang menuang air di gelas-gelas sementara jaejong menuang saos pasta pada masing-masing piring.

"Sudah selesai Boo~?"

Kedua orang itu mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Yunho sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hampir Yun,"

"Boo?" Kisa mengerutkan keningnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Itu panggilanku untuk Jaejong,"

"Kenapa Boo?"

"karena dia memanggil kucingnya Jiji jadi aku memanggilnya Boboo, hahaha..."

"Issh kalian ini. Sa-chan, panggilkan yang lainnya untuk turun,"

"Eum," Kisa mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Mana punyaku?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat piring-piring itu di meja.

"Kau di kursi ujung," jawab Jaejong sambil mengaduk-aduk spagetinya sendiri.

Yunho duduk di kursi yang dimaksud Jaejong "Bagaimana caraku untuk mencicipinya?"

"Eh?" jaejong yang sedang mencicipi daging pada pastanya menoleh bingung masih dengan sumpit di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau belum memberikanku sumpit, berikan sumpitmu,"

"Ye?" Jaejong menatap sumpit yang baru saja dipakainya itu "Biar kuambilkan,"

"Berikan punyamu, kau ambilah yang baru,"

"Ta-tapi_" belum selesai Jaejong bicara, Yunho sudah merebut sumpitnya lebih dulu lalu memakainya "Aiiish, kau ini," desah Jaejong sambil beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil sumpit.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah besar itu. Salju masih turun. Sebenarnya ia sudah sampai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tapi ia enggan membangunkan orang yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan salju yang perlahan mulai mengotori mobilnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila," desahnya pelan sambil menoleh ke samping. Menatap wajah itu.

Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh kulit pipi itu. Tapi jemarinya hanya sanggup mengambang dengan jarak sangat tipis namun enggan menyentuh kulit itu. Mata itu terpejam diiringi deru nafas yang teratur. Jemari Yunho pindah ke bibir merah itu. Ia mengusapnya lembut.

Perlahan, entah karena dorongan hatinya atau otaknya sudah mulai tidak berfungsi, wajahnya mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga bibirnya yang kini menyapu bibir merah itu. menggantikan jemarinya. Dihisapnya lembut bibir itu, melumatnya teramat pelan.

"Emmhh..."

Ia merasakan balasan pada ciumannya yang membuatnya semakin menekan dalam. Tanpa disadarinya, mata bulat besar dan bening itu sempat terbuka meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

"Boo? Boojae? Bangunlah!"

Jaejong menggeliat malas enggan membuka mata.

"boo?"

Seketika ia tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap sekitar dengan linglung.

"Kita sudah sampai," jelas namja itu.

"Eh?" ditatapnya sekitar dan benar saja, ia sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk sekali, cepatlah masuk dan tidur,"

Jaejong merapikan rambutnya dengan sedikit gugup "Ne, gomawo," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil kemudian turun.

Jaejong melangkah ke gerbang rumahnya. Ia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan untuk Yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya agak keras kamar itu lalu menghempaskan diri ke ranjang.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya pelan "Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi Yunho menciumku? Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, dia namja! Sadarlah Kim Jaejong..."

Jaejong mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sejenak kemudian ia terdiam. Perlahan, jarinya terangkat. Menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar nyata. Hangat itu masih terasa.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIINNNNNN!" teriaknya frustasi.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Ruangan kelas itu terdengar ramai. Tapi seseorang tampaknya tidak perduli dengan hal itu. ia masih memejamkan mata sambil menikmati musik dari earphonnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik lengan seragamnya.

"Min-kun," suara itu terdengar lirih.

Changmin membuka matanya dengan malas lalu menatap tersangka yang baru saja mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya changmin sedikit galak.

"Bi-bisakah kau mengajariku sebentar? Ada beberapa bahasa Korea yang tidak aku tau. Kemarin aku lupa, setelah ini pelajaran sejarah bukan? Aku belum mengerjakan PRnya, " gadis itu menunjukkan buku PRnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shiero!" jawab Changmin langsung.

"Sungguh tidak mau membantuku?" suara itu terdengar bergetar. Air mata itu sudah siap jatuh.

"Ck," Changmin mendengus sambil menyambar buku itu.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya ketus.

Kisa tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan beberapa kata yang tidak di hafalnya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan kelas yang kini hening. Sunyi senyap. Ditengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja lagu Skyline milik YUI itu berbunyi nyaring. Kisa langsung mengambil ponsel yang bergetar itu dari dalam sakunya.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawabnya menggunakan bahasa jepang karena yang mengetahui nomor ponselnya sementara ini hanya orang tuanya dan junsu saja. "Oh Yoochun Oppa,"

Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm aku sedang mengerjakan PR... ne? Pulang sekolah? ... Benarkah? Kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan? Suki desuuu... hai' Oppa," Kisa tersenyum riang sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku "Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin melempar bolpointnya ke atas buku yang terbuka itu "Pikir saja sendiri," jawabnya acuh sambil memasang kembali earphonenya.

"Tapi_" Kisa menahan lengan changmin, tapi namja itu menatap dingin padanya. "Min-kun..."

"Lepaskan," Changmin melepaskan lengannya lalu memasang earphone itu sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

"Naze kare wa sou meiwakudeshouka? Warau koto wa arimasen, aisatsu wa oroka. Watashi no nani ga warui nodeshouka? Watashi wa kimyou ni mieru nodoseuka? Aaaarrrgggh... Anata baka!" (kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan? Tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi menyapa. Apa yang salah denganku? Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Aaaaaaarrggh... dasar bodoh! –trans jepang by Yuki)

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Kisa tersentak dan langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan cepat "O-oppa,"

"Aku tanya siapa yang bodoh?"

"I-itu... Min-kun menyebalkaaan!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

Yunho tertawa kecil "Jadi gara-gara Changmin eoh?"

"Karena dia aku dihukum harus membuat makalah artikel dari sejarah Korea," Kisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di rumput itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Dia tidak mau mengajariku kata-kata yang sulit, aku tidak bisa..."

"Gwenchanae, aku akan mengajarimu,"

"Benar?" mata kisa melebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Arigatooo... " ucap Kisa dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada, kupikir ini tempat yang pas untukku berteriak. Karena di sini sepi, mungkin jarang sekali yang kemari," jawab Kisa sambil memandang halaman belakang sekolah itu sejenak "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini Oppa?" tanya kisa.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah yunho saat yang ditanya hanya diam. Ternyata namja itu sedang menatap sesuatu. Kisa menoleh ke arah yang di tatap yunho. Ternyata itu ruang musik yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Sesaat gadis tidak mengerti, tapi matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Kim Jaejong. Namja itu terlihat sedang bermain piano. "Oppa, bukankah itu Jae..." kalimat Kisa terhenti saat melihat Yunho tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tatapan itu... Dari cara Yunho menatap Jaejong, oh dear... Apakah itu benar?

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**To be continue**

**.**

Baru kali ini nulis chapter, mohon kesediaannya untuk kritik dan saran,, silahkah bashing storynya, tapi no bashing cast, mereka tidak bersalah karena vea yang bertanggung jawab telah memasukkan mereka ke dalam ff ini. Buat yang baca dan ripiu, Arigato ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae/DBSK/Hishano kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk yang sudah ripiu, makasih banget *bungkuk-bungkuk*, semua kritikannya saya tampung. Dan saya masih tetap menantikan kritikannya. Ibarat sambel kalo gak pedes gak hot, jadi saya tunggu kritikan pedesnya. Kritikanmu ibarat nafasku karena di sini saya masih belajar. Cuma kemarin kayaknya kurang tulis, ini memang ff chapter pertama saya, tapi tentang DBSK. kalau yang lainnya mah udah bejibun, apalagi yang castnya kyuhyun atau eunhyuk pasti yang pernah baca di blog eunveavers udah pada bosen.**

**Untuk ****Shippo Baby Yunjae****, tenang saja saya nggak marah kok. Terima kasih buat usulnya, Cuma saya rada nggak dong *ditendang* di ff ini, yaoi saya anggap masih hal yang tidak biasa. Karena pada kenyataannya hubungan seperti itu memang tidak biasa (mangkanya yunjae itu luar biasa, wkakakka). Dan isi ceritanya juga nanti saya gambarkan seperti kenyataan. Jadi bukan genre fantasi atau khayalan (meskipun kenyataannya emang khayalan saya wkkakakk *dibom*). Okelah, happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan itu… Dari cara Yunho memandangnya, oh dear… Benarkah itu?

"Oppa! Kau… menyukai Jae Oppa?" tanya Kisa lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab Yunho pelan masih dengan tatapannya pada sosok di sana itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak "Ige mwoya? Ka-kau tanya apa?"

Kisa tersenyum misterius "Kau-menyukai-Jae-Oppa?" tanyanya lambat-lambat.

"YAA kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" teriak Yunho tanpa sadar.

"Jadi aku salah?"

"Aku menyukaimu," yunho tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu biar kuganti pertanyaanku. Kau merasakan sesuatu terhadap Jae Oppa, benar?"

Astaga gadis ini… keluh Yunho dalam hati.

"Gyaaaaa aku benaaarr! Kau memang menyukai Jae Op_hmmff…."

Yunho terpaksa membekap mulut gadis itu dan tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga gadis itu membentur pohon akasia besar.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu?" desis Yunho.

Kisa mengangguk-angguk karena mulutnya masih dibekap tangan yunho. Perlahan namja itu melepaskan bekapannya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak beranjak menjauh.

"Aku tidak percaya ini Oppa…" bisik Kisa "Kau dan Jae Oppa…"

"Bukan begitu, aku…" Yunho menggosok tengkuknya bingung.

"Sangat keren kau tau,"

"Ini_ apa? Apa kau bilang tadi?" Yunho melebarkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Kalian sangat keren," Kisa tersenyum lebar "Dari awal aku sudah merasakannya. Kau menyukai Jae Oppa. Tatapanmu padanya sangat berbeda pada yang lainnya. Kalian sangat cocok Oppa,"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Apa… Kau tidak jijik denganku?"

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya "Kenapa aku harus jijik?"

Tanpa sadar, Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya dekat dengan telinga gadis itu "Tapi dia namja," bisiknya teramat pelan. seolah takut akan ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia namja?" Kisa balas berbisik "Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu Oppa?"

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuknya. Dia normal Sa-chan, ini salah,"

"Lalu apa kau tidak? Kau hanya mencintainya dan itu tidak salah Oppa. Percayalah,"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara datar itu membuat yunho tersentak dan seketika memundurkan tubuhnya. Changmin tengah menatap mereka menyelidik. Sementara kisa langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Changmin ah, di-dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Yunho gugup.

"mereka masih di kantin hyung," jawab changmin. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke kisa. Ia melempar map yang dibawanya pada gadis itu.

Karena reflek gadis itu kurang bagus, tangannya gagal menangkap map itu. dengan muka masih ditekuk, gadis itu memungut map yang jatuh ke rumput.

"Kebetulan aku menemukannya di perpus," kata Changmin "Anyeong hyung," pamitnya pada Yunho kemudian melangkah pergi.

Kisa membuka map yang ternyata berisi artikel-artikel sejarah itu. Ditatapnya lagi Changmin yang sudah menjauh "Min-kun…"

"Waeyo?"

"Ah, aniyo," Kisa menggelengkan pelannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-chan, bisakah kau emm… tutup mulut tentang hal tadi?"

Kisa tersenyum lebar "Ternyata aku benar. Wakatta Oppa, aku berjanji,"

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejong tengah latihan bermain piano saat itu. seminggu lagi akan ada perayaan sekolah dan dia diminta untuk mengisi salah satu acara dengan bernyanyi sambil bermain piano. Dilihatnya Min Seongsaengnim sedang sibuk meralat nada-nada dari musik yang akan dimainkannya, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menatap sekitarnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya dari luar dinding kaca ruang musik itu.

YUNHO, namja itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon akasia besar. Dan dia sedang bersama… Kisa? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Mata Jaejong sontak melebar saat melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong gadis itu merapat ke pohon. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan itu. Hidungnya terasa perih. Dan ruangan itu terasa sesak seketika. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ada apa dengannya?

"Jaejong ssi? Jaejong ssi? Kim jaejong ssi?"

"Ye?" jaejong tersentak kaget.

"Kau sedang melamun?"

"Jjeosong hamnida,"

"Kau pergilah, besok kita lanjutkan latihannya. Aku masih harus membenarkan nada ini dulu,"

Jaejong beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sedikit. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. ia berjalan menuju toilet tanpa memandang ke arah yunho dan kisa lagi.

Sampai di toilet, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. "Tidak apa-apa Kim Jaejong, itu bukan masalah untukmu," katanya pelan.

Masalah? Tunggu dulu… Kenapa hal itu harus menjadi masalah untuknya? Jaejong menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin washtafel. Dirapikannya rambutnya sambil menggumam "Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Tidak ada," lalu ia keluar dari toilet seakan dirinya tidak ada apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

"Di mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejong setelah ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi kantin.

"Dia tidak kemari sejak tadi," saut Yoochun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jaejong dan langsung di sambut tawa dari Junsu.

"Dia bilang ada yang harus dikerjakan tadi. Hyung, tidakkah ini keajaiban menurutmu?"

"Di mana Yunho hyung? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejong terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan "Aku baru saja berlatih musik jadi tidak tau,"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu waktunya pulang," Yoochun menggigit sumpitnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Kali ini dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Sa-chan. Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini,"

"Jadi kau serius Yoochun ah?" tanya junsu sementara Jaejong hanya diam. Kejadian tadi melintas lagi dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu saja Su-ie,"

"bagaimana dengan gadismu yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak punya gadis,"

"Baiklah, jangan menyakitinya atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Junsu "Jae Hyung, kau mau ikut ke rumahku nanti? Aku mau nonton drama,"

"Drama apa?" Jaejong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Autumn In My Heart, kau tau? Drama itu sangat menyentuh,"

"Aigoo Su-ie, kau sudah menonton itu puluhan kali," Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Memikirkannya saja membuatku lapar," tambah Jaejong sambil beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yoochun Oppa, apa kau pernah pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Kisa.

"Dulu aku pernah liburan di sana dengan yang lainnya,"

"Sebenarnya aku takut saat akan pindah kemari. Yang kukenal hanya Jun-nii saja. Tapi begitu aku mengenal kalian, aku jadi lebih percaya diri,"

Yoochun tersenyum menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Tangannya terulur membersihkan saos Takoyaki yang tertinggal di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Cara makanmu seperti anak TK," tawanya.

"Oppa…" Kisa menggembungkan pipinya.

Hari itu mereka puas jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Yoochun mengajak gadis itu pergi ke Lotte World, ke tempat Ice Sketing, bahkan ke Game Center. Ada yang membuat Yoochun tidak bosan terhadap gadis itu. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura manja, jika tidak suka dia akan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya itu. Sangat berbeda dengan puluhan gadis yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ayunan taman bermain sambil memakan Takoyaki. Makanan Jepang yang di sukai gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel yoochun berbunyi. Dilihatnya nama Junsu berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo? … Ne, dia masih bersamaku… Sebentar lagi kuantar dia pulang, … Araseo,"

"Apakah itu Jun-nii?"

"Benar, dia menanyakanmu. Jja, habiskan makanmu lalu kita pulang,"

"Bantu aku menghabiskannya Oppa,"

"Kalau begitu suapi aku," goda Yoochun.

"Iishh…" meskipun menggerutu, tapi tangan Kisa tetap saja menyuapkan Takoyaki itu ke dalam mulut Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai, kau tidak ingin mampir dulu Oppa?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin dipaksa Junsu untuk menemaninya menonton drama sambil menangis-nangis,"

Kisa tertawa kecil "Jun-nii punya perasaan yang lembut. Dia mudah tersentuh. Karena itu aku menyayanginya,"

"Jadi kau tidak sayang padaku juga huh?"

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua Oppa. Termasuk Min-kun yang menyebalkan itu," Tanpa sadar bibir Kisa merengut saat mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolahnya.

Yoochun tertawa "Tadi siang dia tidak ke kantin. Kau tau kemana dia? Ini benar-benar keajaiban kalau dia tidak makan,"

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba saja Kisa teringat kata-kata changmin tadi saat memberikan, ah lebih tepatnya melempar map padanya. Dia bilang menemukan map itu di perpustakaan "Apa mungkin dia ke perpustakaan?"

"Perpustakaan? Untuk apa dia ke sana? Dia punya koleksi buku dan komputer sendiri di ruangan pribadinya,"

"Ruangan pribadi?"

"Benar, di lantai empat sekolah sebelah gudang. Dia lebih suka ke sana daripada ke pepustakaan,"

Kisa terdiam sejenak. Apa itu artinya Changmin yang mencarikan artikel-artikel itu untuknya? Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya yoochun.

"Oh?" Kisa mengerjap kaget kemudian menggeleng "Aniyo… waaah salju mulai turun, aku masuk dulu Oppa. Arigato ne," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Yoochun mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut sambil tersenyum. Setelah gadis itu turun dari mobil lalu menghilang di balik pagar rumah junsu, Yoochun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Jaejong Oppa,"

Kelima orang itu berhenti berjalan saat seorang gadis cantik yang ditemani temannya datang menghampiri mereka. menghampiri jaejong lebih tepatnya.

"Ne?"

"Jaejong Oppa, ini untukmu…" gadis itu menyodorkan sekotak kue dengan malu-malu "aku membuatnya sendiri, kudengar kau suka Apel, jadi aku membuat Pie Apple untukmu,"

Jaejong tersenyum sambil menerima kotak itu. "Gomawo,"

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan lalu menarik temannya pergi dengan senyum bahagia. Sementara anak DBSK terus melanjutkan jalan mereka ke atap sekolah. Tempat favorite mereka.

"Kalian makan saja, aku sudah kenyang," kata Jaejong setelah sampai di atap. Di serahkan kue itu pada Changmin yang menerima dengan suka rela.

"Gadis yang tadi manis Hyung, kau tidak tertarik padanya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja," jawab Jaejong acuh.

"Oppa, anyeoong!" suara ceria itu tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tidak tersesat Sa-chan?" tanya Yunho.

Kisa menggeleng-geleng "Aku membawa peta," jawabnya sambil meringis lebar.

"Duduklah Kiss Baby," Yoochun menggeser pantatnya, memberi ruang untuk Kisa.

"Sa-chan, kau mau Pie Apple?" tawar Junsu.

"Eum," gadis itu mengangguk-angguk riang "Apa Jae Oppa yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya penggemarnya," jawab Yoochun.

"Woah apa dia cantik Oppa?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kau lebih cantik," jawab Yoochun cepat membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Kenapa tidak berkenalan saja tadi Hyung? Siapa tau dia cocok denganmu," kata Junsu.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka," jawab Jaejong.

"Lalu, apa kau tertarik pada namja Hyung?" saut Changmin dan berhasil membuat Yunho hampir tersedak saat memakan Pie Apple itu.

"YAA aku bukan gay Shim Changmin!" protes Jaejong.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gay, aku hanya bertanya apa kau tertarik pada namja karena kau tidak tertarik pada mereka yang yeoja," saut Changmin enteng tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah dua orang itu.

"A-aku_"

"Bagiku itu sangat kereen," seru Kisa riang.

"Mwo?" semua mata langsung menoleh pada Kisa.

"Di Jepang hal itu sudah biasa," jawabnya sambil melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang tengah menelan Pie Apple banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan gugup "Tidak ada salahnya mencintai. Tidak perduli itu namja ataupun yoja, jika dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diinginkan dalam hidup, segalanya akan terasa damai,"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Seolah mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan hubungan seperti itu," suara Junsu memecah keheningan.

"Haahh, ini terlalu lama mengovennya, jadi terlalu kering," saut Changmin yang benar-benar keluar dari topik.

"Aissh… Dasar lemari es!" maki Yoochun.

"YAA, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu?" protesnya sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Hyung, apa kelasmu setelah ini?" tanya Junsu yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Yoochun.

"Aku sejarah. Moon Seongsaengnim sedang cuti, kami hanya di suruh membuat makalah tentang perubahan budaya. Kurasa aku akan lebih lama di sini, makalahku sudah selesai kemarin," jawab Jaejong.

"Hyung aku kembali ke kelas dulu, matematika sangat menyebalkan," kata Changmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut," kata Kisa tiba-tiba sambil ikut beranjak.

"Hati-hati Kiss Baby," saut Yoochun.

"Wakatta," jawab gadis itu riang lalu berlari-lari menyusul Changmin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yoochun ah kau tidak ke perpustakaan? Aku akan meminjam buku," tawar Junsu.

"Eum, aku juga butuh," jawab Yoochun.

"Kau mau ikut hyung?" tatapan Junsu beralih pada Yunho.

"Aku bolos hari ini," balas Yunho.

Jaejong tertawa kecil "Dia takut pada Park Seongsaengnim,"

"Yaa, aku tidak takut!"

"Benarkah? Pasti dia sangat kecewa kau tidak masuk kelasnya hari ini Yun," balas Jaejong santai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Guru itu terlalu genit, membuatku malas,"

Yoosu terkikik pelan "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Hyung, sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis,"

"Ne," Jaejong mengangguk pelan.

SET

"Eh?" ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho tidur dipangkuannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar boo~" pinta Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Jaejong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam saja tapi tidak mengusir Yunho juga. Diteruskannya kegiatannya mengutak-atik ponsel hingga ia bosan.

Saat melihat Yunho yang terlelap di pangkuannya, entah mengapa ia menginginkan dinginnya udara membekukan waktu. Membiarkan mereka berdua seperti ini. Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya dengan melihat Yunho, ia merasa segalanya terasa benar. Tapi ia tau ini salah, atau mungkin juga tidak?

Sesaat ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Apa ia memang tertarik pada namja? Setelah mantan Yeojachingunya menyakitinya dua tahun yang lalu? Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dulu, ia memang pernah mempunyai kekasih. Satu-satunya orang yang dipercayanya. Tapi ternyata semua itu hanya sia-sia. Yeoja itu hanya menginginkan kepopuleran dan menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa namja dibelakang Jaejong. Saat itu dia sangat marah hingga tidak pernah percaya dengan yeoja lagi. Hanya Yunho yang mengerti keadaannya. Hanya laki-laki itu yang melihat dan menemaninya dalam keadaan emosi sekalipun. Bahkan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini.

Yunho bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya, menyadarkan Jaejong. Namja itu melepas kaca mata yang dipakai Yunho agar dia lebih nyaman. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap pipi laki-laki itu. Ada ketenangan yang mengalir dalam dirinya. "Semoga mimpi indah…" bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

Hayo siapa yang berhasil bayangin suara jae oppa bener-bener cowok? Karena terus terang saja, saya kesusahan bayangin suara cowoknya jae oppa. Selalu saja yang terbayang itu suara imut kayak cewek hahahah #PLAK

Tapi saya harapkan di ff ini jae oppa karakternya emang bener-bener cowok (jelas karena dia emang cowok!). Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sudah pas-kah karakternya?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae/DBSK/Hishano kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Doushite…_

_Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_

_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto_

_Koko ni iru to omotteta noni…_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi…_

**.**

**.**

Yunho berdiri terdiam. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok cantik yang sedang bermain piano di atas panggung itu. Salah satu yang membuat yunho tidak bisa lepas darinya adalah suara itu. Suara merdu saat bernyanyi itu hampir setiap malam mengisi mimpi-mimpinya.

Hingga lagu itu berakhir, Yunho tidak lepas dari sosok itu. Bahkan suara jeritan siswi-siswi seakan-akan tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Keindahan itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kurasa kau harus bertanya kepada Jae Oppa kenapa dia memilih lagu itu Oppa,"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Kisa sedang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap Jaejong di atas panggung sana yang sedang mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Why did I fall in love with you?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau mau tau arti lengkapnya?" Kisa balas menatap. Kemudian tanpa diminta, gadis itu memberitahu Yunho sebagian arti dari lagu itu.

**.**

**.**

_Mengapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?_

_Tidak perduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu,_

_Kupikir kau selalu akan berada di sini_

_Tapi kau telah memilih jalan yang berbeda…_

**.**

**.**

"Itu hanya sebuah lagu Sa-chan,"

"Hanya sebuah lagu… benarkah?" tanya Kisa sakarstik "Terkadang, sebuah lagu dapat mewakili apa yang tidak bisa diucapkan langsung Oppa…"

Yunho tercenung. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok lain dari seorang Kisa. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang biasanya ceroboh, polos dan riang itu kini terlihat begitu dewasa?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kisa kemudian "Kalau Oppa diminta bernyanyi untuknya, lagu apa yang akan Oppa nyanyikan?"

"Love In The Ice…" jawab Yunho tanpa sadar.

Kisa tersenyum "Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Yunho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tersadar sesuatu. Ia menatap gadis itu seakan membenarkan apa yang tadi dikatakan olehnya.

"Lagu itu mewakili perasaanmu bukan? Dan mungkin saja… lagu yang dinyanyikan Jae Oppa itu sebenarnya ditujukan untukmu oppa,"

"Aku tidak berani berharap Sa-chan…"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku merasakan tatapan Jae Oppa terhadapmu itu sama dengan tatapanmu terhadapnya. Seolah-olah hanya ada 'kau' di dunia ini. Itu sangat romantis Oppaaa…" gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Well, Kisa yang periang sudah kembali lagi eoh? Yunho tertawa kecil "Pasti kau terlalu banyak menonton drama,"

"Oppa, ini bukan seperti di drama. Ini nyata kau tau! Kalau kau tidak berusaha bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Ini berbeda Sa-chan. Pikirannya belum tentu sama denganmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menjauh saat mengetahuinya. Tak apa meskipun tak tersampaikan. Asal dapat melihatnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aissh… Kau bodoh Oppa."

Yunho tersenyum pahit "Kau akan rela menjadi bodoh demi orang yang kau cintai Sa-chan, apa aku salah?"

Kisa terdiam. Kali ini ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri "Kau benar Oppa… Meskipun tau hal itu bodoh, tapi kita tetap menjalaninya…"

"Itulah aku," saut Yunho sambil menunduk.

"Bukan hanya kau Oppa,"

Yunho terdiam "Sa-chan,"

"Ye?"

"Bisa kau berikan aku satu pelukan?"

"Eh?"

"Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencari tau," Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kisa dengan mata melebar "Kau akan berusaha mencari tau perasaannya?"

"Aku tidak boleh mundur sebelum berperang bukan?"

"Aku akan mendukungmu Oppa!" jerit Kisa sambil memeluk Yunho erat "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkannya,"

"Akan kubelikan kau banyak novel jika aku tidak berhasil," tawa Yunho.

"Yaa Oppa, kalau seperti ini aku jadi ragu untuk mendukungmu. Kau tau? Novel itu godaan yang cukup kuat,"

Yunho semakin tertawa sambil memeluk gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

SET

"Eh?" Kisa mengerjap kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya.

"Yo-Yoochun ah?"

"Kau menghianatiku Hyung?" tanya Yoochun tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku menyukai Sa-chan,"

"Aku tidak lupa yoochun_"

"LALU YANG KULIHAT BARU SAJA APA?" bentak yoochun marah.

"Op-oppa…"

"Kau menyukainya huh?" tanya Yoochun pada Kisa yang menatap takut.

"Yoochun ah, bukan seperti itu," jelas Yunho sambil menyentuh bahu Yoochun. Tapi Yoochun langsung mendorong yunho hingga namja itu membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Hyung," Junsu menghampiri Yunho, membantunya.

Jaejong menatap dengan diam. Tangannya mencengkeram dasi seragamnya. Rasanya sakit. Ia memang pernah melihat Yunho dan Kisa berdua seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan mereka juga tampak akrab. Apakah benar mereka saling berhubungan? Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Ia merasa ada yang merebut orang terdekatnya. Orang terdekat yang bukan miliknya, benar?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukainya? Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak bilang Hyung? Bukan bermain diam-diam dibelakangku seperti ini!"

"Yoochun ah, aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas!" Yoochun semakin emosi.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, bisa kita selesaikan baik-baik? Kau membuatnya menangis!"

"Apa kalian sedang berpura-pura? Kisa berhenti menangis!"

"Hyung tahan emosimu,"

"Diam kau Junsu!" potong Yoochun "Sa-chan, kalau kau tidak ada hubungan dengan Yunho, kalau begitu jadilah pacarku!"

Kisa mengangkat wajah terkejut. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Oppa…"

"Jika benar kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadilah pacarku! Aku menyukaimu sejak awal!" tegas Yoochun.

Kisa menatap bimbang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap mata dingin Changmin yang bungkam dari tadi. Ia langsung menunduk "Mi-mianhae…" bisik gadis itu lirih.

"Kau menolak?" yoochun menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada seseorang yang kusukai Oppa, gomene…" Kisa semakin terisak.

"Apakah dia Yunho?"

"Yoochun ah, biarkan dia tenang dulu," saut Yunho.

"Jadi benar dia Yunho?" yoochun masih mengabaikan Yunho.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang menangis?"

"Dari tadi dia sudah menangis!" balas Yoochun.

"Jangan egois!"

"Kau yang egois!"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi, jadi jangan menuduhnya seolah-olah dia bersalah!"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau katakan kepadaku?"

Yunho tertohok. Ia tidak dapat membalas Yoochun lagi. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Jaejong.

"Kau tidak bisa Jung Yunho?"

"Jangan seperti ini Yoochun ah, kau membuatnya sakit,"

"Apa aku tidak sakit?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Kumohon," tangis Junsu.

Braaak…

Yoochun menonjok dinding dengan tangannya yang terkepal "Anggap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu Jung Yunho!" katanya dingin lalu berjalan pergi dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Yoochun ah!" teriak Junsu. Kemudian laki-laki itu berlari mengejar Yoochun.

"Uljima," Yunho meraih wajah Kisa lalu menghapus air matanya "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ne?"

"Oppa… Gara-gara aku… hiks…"

"Aniyo… Bukan salahmu," bisik Yunho.

Jaejong semakin mencengkeram dasinya erat. Melihat Yunho… Melihat Yunho begitu lembut pada Kisa, membuat hatinya semakin yakin kalau Yunho memang menyukai gadis itu.

"Melihat kalian seperti itu sulit dipercaya bahwa kalian tidak ada hubungan Hyung," kata Changmin dingin.

Kisa langsung memundurkan dirinya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Changmin ah,"

"Kenapa tidak dikatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kalian menyimpan sesuatu dari kami?"

"Ani Min-kun, tidak ada apa-apa sungguh," jawab Kisa dengan suara serak.

"Lalu apa yang harus ditutupi?"

"Changmin ah, tolong jangan memaksa dulu,"

"Kalau begitu memang ada sesuatu,"

Jaejong merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia baru saja berbalik akan melangkah pergi saat seseorang namja yang sepertinya adik kelas, datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Junsu hyung… Junsu hyung… Dia-dia jatuh dari tangga!"

"MWO?"

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Jun-nii…" Kisa terus terisak sambil mendorong ranjang itu. Empat orang lainnya menatap dengan raut wajah cemas.

Junsu tergeletak dengan kepala berlumur darah. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, tapi suster melarang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar sementara kisa terus terisak. Yoochun dan changmin hanya diam sementara jaejong menggenggam erat-erat kalung rosario yang dipakainya.

"Sa-chan, berhentilah menangis, Junsu akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunho.

Yoochun menatap dengan penuh kebencian. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya dikhianati oleh orang terdekatnya. Orang yang dihormatinya.

"Oppa… hiks…" Kisa malah meraih lengan Jaejong lalu memeluknya. Menumpahkan air matanya di bahu namja itu.

Jaejong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun hatinya masih berdenyut sakit mengingat sikap Yunho pada gadis itu, tapi tangannya tetap terulur, memeluk bahu gadis itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya pada gadis itu.

"Aku takut Oppa… jun-nii…"

"Ssst…"

Ckreeek…

"Dokter, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho begitu pria separuh baya itu keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dia terkena gagar otak ringan. Di mana orang tuanya?"

"Orang tuanya ada di Jepang. Boleh kami melihatnya?"

"Dia masih belum sadar saat ini. Masih mengalami koma. Jika dia sudah sadar, akan diadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sebaiknya ada orang dewasa yang bisa saya ajak bicara mengenai hal ini,"

"Kami akan menghubungi Ajhusinya dokter,"

"Lebih cepat akan lebih baik,"

"Ne,"

Dokter itu melangkah pergi sementara Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka tetap berada di sana sementara Choi Ajhusi, orang kepercayaan orang tua Junsu sudah datang dan berdiskusi dengan dokter. Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Junsu belum sadar.

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang menemaninya di sini," kata Yunho.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang sebentar. Kalian perlu apa biar kuambilkan?"

"Tidak usah Changmin ah, kau pulang saja, istirahatlah,"

"Aku bisa istirahat di sini, lagipula besok hari minggu. Kirimkan lewat pesan saja apa titipan kalian," kata Changmin kemudian keluar kamar.

"Kau mau ikut pulang Yoochun ah?" tanya Jaejong saat melihat Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet Hyung," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

SET

"Yun?" Jaejong mengerjap kaget sedetik setelah Yoochun menutup pintu kamar.

"Sebentar saja…"

Jaejong hanya diam membiarkan Yunho bersandar di bahunya. Ia tau namja itu pasti sangat lelah. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Yun,"

"Mmm?"

"Kau mau sesuatu? Aku mau membeli coklat panas,"

"Ani, belikan saja untuk Sa-chan. Kasihan dia,"

Nyut…

Jantung Jaejong terasa nyeri "Bisa kau bebaskan bahuku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir tercekat. Dengan malas Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Cepat-cepat Jaejong beranjak kemudian keluar ruangan.

Udara terasa sangat dingin. Sambil menunggu coklat panasnya, Namja itu duduk di salah satu kursi cafetaria sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya butir-butir seringan kapas yang melayang turun itu dari kaca besar cafetaria.

"Aku mencintainya…" bisik namja itu nyaris tidak terdengar.

Setiap kali Yunho memperhatikan orang lain, ia merasa sakit. Merasa tidak rela. Merasa kehilangan seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya. Kini ia sadar bahwa perasaan itu memang ada meskipun tidak tepat seperti seharusnya. "Aku mencintainya…" lirih Jaejong lagi.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Jaejong kembali menuju kamar Junsu. Tapi ia terhenti di depan pintu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdenyut perih. Dari kaca pintu kamar itu, ia bisa melihat Yunho sedang menyelimuti Kisa yang tertidur di samping Junsu dengan jas sekolahnya, lalu membelai sayang kepala gadis itu.

Tubuh Jaejong terasa beku. Dinginnya udara seperti merasuk hingga ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sedang apa kau Hyung?"

Jaejong tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Yoochun sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Yoochun ah, bisa kau bawa minuman ini ke dalam?" pintanya sambil menyerahkan kotak yang berisi empat gelas susu coklat panas.

Tanpa bertanya Yoochun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamar itu sementara Jaejong melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah dingin ini membekukan jiwaku? Membekukan hidupku? Membekukan takdir, juga membekukan waktu? Dan yang terpenting dapat membekukan perasaanku karena ini salah… mengapa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu Yunho ah…?_

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae/DBSK/Hishano kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Buat semuanya yang sudah ripiu, arigato ne ^^ maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, kritik dan sarannya masih ditunggu,**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berkali-kali menatap pintu kamar itu dengan gelisah. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan muncul Jaejong dari baliknya.

"Yoochun ah, apa Jae tidak mengatakan ke mana dia pergi?" tanyanya cemas.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho bertanya seolah-olah mereka tidak terjadi apa-apa. kemudian ia menggeleng pelan "Mungkin dia pulang sebentar,"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dengan tidak sabar. Dikontaknya nama Boojae yang ada di ponselnya. Sudah berkali-kali tapi belum diangkat.

Ckreeek…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Yunho memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Changmin masuk ke dalam sambil menjinjing beberapa tas kertas.

"Changmin ah, apa kau melihat Jae di luar?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sejenak "Ani hyung. Bukankah dia berada di sini?"

"Sudah dua jam yang lalu dia pergi,"

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Tidak diangkat,"

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumah,"

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak yakin Jaejong pulang ke rumahnya. Jika memang tidak ada apa-apa kenapa panggilan darinya tidak dijawab? Akhirnya Yunho berdiri dari duduknya "Aku akan mencarinya, tolong kalian jaga Junsu," ucapnya langsung keluar kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban yang lain.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Kisa mengerjap pelan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak kemudian mengelus lengan junsu lembut "Jun-nii, sadarlah…" lirihnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yoochun tengah tidur di sofa sementara Changmin sedang memainkan PSP.

"Min-kun…" panggilnya lirih.

Changmin hanya menoleh sekilas dan tidak bertanya apapun. Gadis itu berdiri menyampirkan jas sekolah Yunho di kursi lalu menghampiri Changmin.

"Min-kun, aku ingin ke toilet," bisiknya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kau mengantarku?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Changmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Kisa mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hingga sampai di toilet Changmin masih diam saja. Ia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk, membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Lima menit kemudian gadis itu keluar.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya pelan sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kalian?"

"Ye?" Kisa menoleh kaget. Changmin tengah menatapnya datar dengan tangan terlipat.

"Apa kau memang ada hubungan dengan yunho hyung?"

Kisa langsung menggeleng "Tidak ada, sungguh,"

"Kau tau? Di dunia ini hanya mereka keluarga yang kumiliki. Lalu kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan membuat kami terpecah belah. Jika memang ada hubungan, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi tidak seharusnya kalian menyembunyikannya,"

"Aku benar-benar hanya menganggap Yunho Oppa seperti kakakku sendiri karena_"

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya sebelum kau memberikan alasan yang kuat," potong Changmin datar sambil berjalan melewati gadis itu.

"Karena orang yang kusukai adalah kau Min-kun!" lanjut Kisa dengan suara bergetar.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Apa gadis itu sedang bercanda?

"Aku menyukaimu…" lirih Kisa.

"Apa kau ingin memperburuk keadaan? Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini. Sudah cukup kau membuat Yoochun hyung marah," jawab Changmin dingin kemudian berlalu.

Perlahan air mata itu mengalir. Gadis itu terisak lirih dan kembali masuk ke dalam toilet. Tubuhnya terasa beku oleh dingin laki-laki itu.

Changmin berjalan semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya ia berlari sampai nafasnya habis. Dadanya terasa sakit karena kekurangan oksigen. Udara yang dingin seolah menusuk tubuhnya. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kilasan-kilasan gadis itu memenuhi fikirannya.

Saat gadis itu selalu terjatuh saat berjalan. Saat gadis itu dihukum seongsaengnim karena bahasa koreannya yang rancau. Saat gadis itu merengek kepadanya. Saat gadis itu selalu mengikutinya. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa menyakitkan kini. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada saat ia masih kecil.

'_Changmin ah, gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai?'_

'_Aku menyukai gadis yang seperti Halmoni,'_

'_Seperti Halmoni? Tapi Halmoni dulu sangat ceroboh,'_

'_Gwenchanae, karena dia ceroboh aku yang akan menjaganya nanti,'_

Changmin terdiam sambil mengontrol nafasnya. Dia menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali di lihatnya gadis itu terjatuh karena tersandung kaki kursi. Dan sejak saat itu ia ingin menjaganya. Tapi gadis itu ada di sekeliling Hyung-Hyungnya juga. Dan pernyataan Yoochun, Membuatnya harus menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga, persahabatan mereka lebih penting.

"Sa-chan, mianhae…" untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama gadis itu, disertai kalimat maaf.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho berlari sambil menatap sekitarnya. Udara yang menusuk tulang, membuatnya semakin cepat bergerak. Salju masih turun, membuat tumpukan di sepanjang jalan. Uap mengepul keluar dari mulut Yunho. Yunho tidak ingat di mana ia sekarang, seberapa jauh ia berlari, dan seberapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya. Ia sudah pergi ke rumah Jaejong dan tidak mendapati namja itu ada di sana.

Diliriknya jam tangan miliknya. Jam tiga pagi. Ke mana namja itu? Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Namja itu sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon yang menggundul. Rambutnya kotor oleh salju. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Boo~" Yunho mendesah lega kemudian langsung berlari menghampiri namja itu. Ia berjongkok di hadapannya lalu meraih tangan namja itu. Jemarinya begitu dingin dan gemetaran. Digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Boo, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejong tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir pucat yang bergetar.

"Boo?" Yunho mulai cemas. Ditekannya pipi namja yang sudah dingin seperti es itu. Berapa lama Jaejong ada di situ? Tanpa ragu, Yunho menggendong namja itu kemudian berlari mencari taksi.

Dibawanya namja itu pulang ke rumahnya. Jaejong masih belum sadar. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Yunho merebahkannya di kamar dan meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan air hangat. Diselimutinya namja itu dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian diusapinya wajah, leher lengan dan kakinya dengan air hangat. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dingin lagi, tapi mulai terasa panas. Jaejong masih menggigil. Sepertinya dia terkena demam.

"Engh…" namja itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Nafasnya berat.

"Boo~" Yunho menatap cemas sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangan namja itu.

"Dingin…" igau Jaejong.

Yunho membenarkan selimut itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Jaejong, menyisakan kepala namja itu. Ia terus menggosok-gosok telapak tangan Jaejong. Mendekap pipi namja itu dengan telapak tangannya berusaha untuk menghangatkan.

"Saranghae…"

Yunho menatap terkejut. Kalimat itu nyaris seperti gumaman, meluncur dari mulut Jaejong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sesaat tubuhnya membeku. Apakah Jaejong sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Ia menatap miris. Sepertinya harapannya sia-sia kini.

"Yun..ho…"

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar Jaejong memanggil namanya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Saranghae yun…hh…" Jaejong bergerak tidak nyaman. Sementara Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata. Ia takut ini hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Ngh… Dingin…" Jaejong mengigau lagi, membuat Yunho tersadar.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Well, sepertinya ia harus nekad mengambil sebuah cara untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tidak perduli bagaimana resikonya nanti kalau ia gagal, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Selama ini ia takut kalau Jaejong masih mengingat mantan pacarnya dulu. Ia tau bahwa Jaejong mencintai gadis itu dulu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia membuka dasi seragam sekolahnya karena memang dia belum ganti baju sama sekali sejak kecelakaan junsu kemarin siang. Dilepasnya kemeja putih lengan panjangnya itu. Lalu ia menyingkap selimut Jaejong, melepas jas seragam sekolah namja itu, dasi serta kemejanya. Membuat badan mereka sama-sama topless. Jaejong menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Yunho kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Ikut masuk ke bawah selimut lalu memeluk namja itu sambil menaikkan selimut lebih rapat. Jantungnya bergemuruh ketika merasakan kulitnya menyentuh langsung kulit panas Jaejong. Diselipkan lengannya ke bawah leher namja itu lalu mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan nafas panas Jaejong menerpa dadanya.

"Mmhh…" Jaejong melenguh nyaman. Lalu Yunho ikut memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

_Tangan mungilmu yang kedinginan dan bibir yang gemetar  
Mampu berbohong seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi  
Apakah kau takut mengingat seseorang?  
Berjuang untuk menelan kata yang menggelegak di bibirmu  
Kau mirip salju putih yang jatuh dari belakang  
Mencair sedikit demi sedikit…_

Seperti bintang yang tak pernah meninggalkan langit malam yang gelap  
Kita dapat mempertahankan mimpi ini bersama selamanya dengan cinta dan kepercayaan  
Jika aku adalah orang itu  
Sekali lagi  
Aku akan memeluk hati kerasmu dengan erat di pelukanku selamanya

Di balik tembok kenyataan Meskipun hatimu dingin  
Pada akhirnya, hanya air mata yang bercucuran  
Cahaya,  
Bersinar dengan terang dalam kegelapan  
Melintas pada waktu itu  
Saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh  
Di hati yang berhenti bernafas

Setiap orang punya luka dan kekecewaan yang berat  
Aku sedang berusaha untuk mencari ruang pada waktu saat aku bisa menarikmu ke pelukanku  
Aku tak bisa percaya kenapa hanya berbisik denganmu membuatku sangat gugup  
Sampai kita bisa bersama di duniaku…

Kau sendirian di akhir waktu  
Jangan takut karena kau ditinggalkan sendirian  
Di akhir waktu aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku padamu  
aku akan melindungi mu, kau tahu?  
karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku padamu

Seperti bintang yang tak pernah meninggalkan langit malam yang gelap  
Kita dapat mempertahankan mimpi ini bersama selamanya dengan cinta dan kepercayaan  
Jika aku adalah orang itu  
Sekali lagi  
Aku akan memeluk hati kerasmu dengan erat di pelukanku selamanya

_**[translate Love in the ice liric by lian's world]**_

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

'_Aku baik-baik saja. Jae ada bersamaku. Dia sedang demam, aku harus merawatnya. Kalau Junsu sadar, kabari aku,'_

Changmin membaca pesan itu sekilas lalu memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku. Junsu pagi tadi sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU. Eomma Kisa juga ada di sini. Gadis itu masih duduk di sebelah Junsu dengan mata yang sembab. Changmin tau dengan jelas apa yang membuat mata gadis itu bengkak.

"Jun-nii?"

Panggilan itu membuat yang lainnya menoleh. Junsu mulai membuka matanya lalu mengerjap pelan.

"Jun-chan kau bisa dengar bibi?" tanya Eomma Kisa.

Junsu berusaha membuka mulutnya "Ha-us…"

Dengan sigap Kisa mengambil segelas air putih di meja lampu kemudian membantu Junsu untuk minum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Eomma Kisa lagi.

"Kepalaku pusing,"

"Tidak apa-apa. nanti akan membaik,"

"Yoochun Hyung?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Aku di sini," jawab Yoochun.

Junsu mendesah pelan "Kau tidak marah lagi Hyung?"

Yoochun terdiam sesaat "Aniyo," jawabnya pendek.

Junsu tau semuanya belum membaik. Matanya berputar mencari Yunho "Di mana Yunho Hyung dan Jae Hyung?"

"Jae Hyung sedang sakit, Yunho hyung tidak bisa meninggalkannya," jawab Changmin.

"Istirahatlah dulu, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Bibi akan memanggil dokter dulu," kata Eomma Kisa.

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Yoochun tiba-tiba berdering. Namja itu keluar dari ruangan lalu menjawabnya.

"Yoboseo?"

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya membeku. "Tunggu aku," katanya singkat lalu berlari pergi.

Namja itu menyetop taksi dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Turun dari taksi ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nonna!"

Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menggenggam secangkir teh itu menoleh pelan saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Yoochun berjalan cepat menghampirinya lalu memeluknya erat "Bogoshipo…" bisiknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yoochun pelan "Maaf baru kembali sekarang Yoochun ah…" bisiknya pelan.

"Saranghae Nonna…"

Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat mendengarnya.

"Itu, kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan sebelum kau pergi ke Eropa," lanjut Yoochun.

Gadis itu tercenung sesaat kemudian terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya erat-erat ke dalam lekukan leher Yoochun "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Nado saranghae…"

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Yunjae/DBSK/Hishano kisa (author)**

**YAOI/STRAIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Buat semuanya yang sudah ripiu, arigato ne ^^ chapter ini lumayan panjang, jangan bosan ya,**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Halaman belakang itu tampak legang. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemercik air terjun kecil buatan yang mengalir ke kolam ikan.

"Bagaimana Heechul Hyung?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

Gadis itu diam sesaat "Dia baik-baik saja…"

"Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan "Apa kau baik-baik saja di sini?"

"Sarang Nonna, bisakah kau terbuka sedikit saja padaku? Aku tau kau itu rapuh," pinta Yoochun dengan nada frustasi "Kita sudah hidup sejak kecil bersama-sama. Kau memang terlihat dewasa dan lembut. Tapi aku tau kau itu rapuh. Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. hanya kepadaku. Jika tidak kepada orang lain, bisakah kau terbuka kepadaku? Hanya aku,"

Sarang menggigit bibir bawahnya "Sebenarnya… Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun dengan Heechul Oppa,"

Yoochun menatap terkejut "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa terbuka kepadamu Yoochun ah, jika ini semua tentang kau,"

Yoochun terdiam menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Awalnya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Tapi sifatmu yang penyayang dan selalu menjagaku, membuatku membutuhkanmu… Saat itu, saat aku harus pindah ke luar negeri bersama Appa dan Eomma aku bingung. Di satu sisi aku membutuhkanmu, di sisi lain aku tidak boleh egois atas kehidupanmu…" gadis itu menerawang jauh ke depan, otaknya memutar hari di mana ia harus pergi meninggalkan Korea "Hidup beberapa waktu tanpamu membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang membutuhkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisiku. Dan aku ingin tau apakah aku benar berarti untukmu atau kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang Nonna. Aku berpura-pura kepadamu tentang kedekatanku dengan Heechul Oppa. Aku berharap kau akan menyusulku dan membawaku kembali ke Korea. Tapi aku tidak berfikir bahwa saat itu kita masih anak-anak. Bahkan usiamu saat itu baru lima belas tahun," Sarang tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana terlukanya aku Nonna. Selama ini aku hanya memiliki kau di sisiku, aku bisa bebas jika di hadapanmu. Tidak perlu berpura-pura, begitu juga dirimu. karena perasaan pura-puramu kepada Heechul Oppa membuatku menutup hatiku. Kau tau berapa banyak gadis yang kulukai karena dirimu?"

"Yoochun ah…"

"Tapi semua itu memang kebodohanku bukan? Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi. sekarang saat aku dapat menyukai gadis lain kau tiba-tiba saja datang,"

"Kau… menyukai gadis lain?"

"Dia gadis Jepang. Sangat berbeda denganmu. Dia ceroboh, periang dan sangat lucu. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah berpura-pura di hadapanku. Itu yang membuatku menyukainya,"

Sarang menggigit bibir bawahnya "Apakah aku terlambat?" bisiknya pelan.

"Mungkin semua masih bisa diperbaiki. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah nomor satuku nonna,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan temanku karena gadis itu. Temanku menyukainya. Atau bahkan mereka sudah memiliki hubungan. Hanya saja yang membuatku kecewa, mengapa mereka membohongiku padahal sudah jelas aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai gadis itu. Tidak masalah sebenarnya siapapun yang disukai gadis itu. Tapi dikhianati teman sendiri rasanya sangat menyakitkan Nonna,"

"Yoochun ah, kau tau? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui. Semua yang kita lakukan selalu ada alasannya. Aku yakin mereka mempunyai alasan mengapa tidak ingin kau tau. Mungkin mereka menyayangimu hingga tidak ingin kau terluka. Jika aku menjadi mereka, aku juga akan melakukannya. Sama sepertiku yang berpura-pura dekat dengan Heechul Oppa. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana perasaanmu meskipun itu semua gagal," kata gadis itu lembut "Kendalikan emosimu, cobalah memandang dari lain sisi,"

"Nonna…" tiba-tiba saja Yoochun meraih jemari gadis itu lalu menggenggamnya "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi bukan?"

Sarang menatap sambil tersenyum "Aku akan mengambil universitas di sini, dan sementara ini aku akan tinggal di rumahmu sebelum aku mendapatkan apartement. Appa dan Eomma sudah membicarakan ini dengan Park Ajhusi, dan dia setuju,"

"Tentu saja dia setuju. Apa kau tau? Kau itu tipe menantu idamannya,"

"Yaa, kau mau merayuku huh?"

"Aku serius Nonna, karena itu, jangan tatap namja lain selain aku, araseo?"

Sarang tersenyum sambil membelai wajah bulat Yoochun dengan tangannya yang bebas "Yoochun kecilku sudah jadi dewasa eoh?"

"Sebaiknya mulai hari ini kau memanggilku Oppa, Sarang Jjagiya,"

"Aku tetap lebih tua darimu Yoochun ah,"

"Hanya setahun, apa pengaruhnya? Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu Nonna lagi,"

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia bergerak pelan mengambil benda yang ada di sebelah bantalnya itu. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Changmin yang mengabarkan bahwa Junsu sudah sadar.

"Enghh~" seseorang yang masih ada dipelukannya bergerak pelan berbalik memunggunginya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia meletakkan lagi ponsel itu lalu mengecek suhu namja yang memunggunginya itu. Demamnya sudah turun tapi badannya masih panas. Dilingkarkannya lengan Yunho ke pinggang itu lalu memeluknya dan merapatkan diri hingga dadanya menempel erat dipunggung namja itu.

"Ngh…" namja itu menggumam lagi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Otaknya masih loading saat ia baru membuka mata. Baru saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat asing dengan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya, tubuhnya tersentak.

Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan keterkejutan dari tubuh namja itu. "Sudah bangun?" bisiknya pelan.

"Yun-Yunho?" suara serak itu seperti tercekat. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Tapi laki-laki itu menahannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tengkuk namja itu, membuat tubuh namja itu menegang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tetap seperti ini, sebentar saja Boo," gumam Yunho.

Jaejong berhenti bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin? Yang diingatnya hanya saat ia melihat Yunho dan Kisa lalu ia berjalan pergi dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon.

Badannya terasa sedikit panas, apa ia sedang sakit? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini bersama Yunho yang sekarang tengah memeluknya? Oh tuhan… Otak Jaejong kembali sadar bahwa saat ini Yunho tengah memeluknya. Dan bahkan mereka sama-sama topless? Jantungnya langsung berdetak kacau.

"Yu-Yun, aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau demam semalam," bisik Yunho "Mmh…" yunho semakin menghirup tengkuk Jaejong, membuat namja itu benar-benar menahan nafasnya.

Cup…

Jantung jaejong seperti berfungsi saat merasakan bibir Yunho yang dingin, mengecup kulit tengkuknya, menghisapnya lembut. Tubuh Jaejong bergetar "Yu-Yun…"

"Saranghae…" bisik Yunho pelan tapi cukup membuat Jaejong kehilangan rohnya.

Namja itu mematung dengan tubuh membeku. Apa ini hanya khayalannya saja?

"Saranghae Boo~ mmh…" Yunho semakin mengecupi tengkuk dan bahu Jaejong.

Jaejong tersentak lalu berbalik menghadap Yunho dan spless saat menemukan tatapan hangat dari mata Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya. Untuk sesaat, mata doe itu tenggelam dalam mata musang Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab Boo? Aku yang akan mencari jawabannya sendiri,"

SET

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho berguling hingga menindih tubuh Jaejong. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mata besar itu terbelak. Semakin manis menurutnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Jaeong otomatis memejamkan mata. Semua sistem saraf ditubuhnya seperti lumpuh total.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berdegup amat cepat.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menekan lembut bibir cherry itu. melumatnya teramat pelan. Manis… Bibir Jaejong terasa manis. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian sambil menekan lebih dalam.

"Mmnnhh…" Jaejong melenguh pelan. Sentuhan bibir Yunho membuatnya hilang fokus. Otaknya terasa kosong mendadak kemudian seperti ada ribuan pelangi yang menghiasinya. Ia terhanyut oleh kenikmatan itu hingga tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergerak membalas ciuman basah itu.

Tangan Jaejong memeluk erat punggung Yunho yang basah oleh keringat sementara matanya masih terpejam menikmati ciuman Yunho yang semakin dalam.

"Mmffhh…" suara decakan itu terdengar begitu menggairahkan. Yunho membuka mulut Jaejong dengan bibirnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya, membagi saliva. Mereka saling menjilat menikmati rasa manis yang ada.

Nafas mereka semakin tersegal namun tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengakhirinya. Yunho terus melumat dan mengulum bibir chery itu dengan seluruh hatinya. Seolah semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya disalurkan lewat ciuman itu. Ada harapan di dalamnya.

Terpaksa Yunho mengakhiri ciumannya menjadi kecupan-kecupan manis saat melihat Jaejong kehabisan nafas.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya," bisik Yunho saat jaejong masih memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Mata Jaejong langsung terbuka. Ditatapnya Yunho yang belum menjauhkan wajahnya itu dengan mata bulat beningnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Yunho tersenyum sambil menarik salah satu tangan Jaejong yang memeluk punggungnya. Menggenggam jemari itu lalu menekankannya ke dalam pipinya. Tubuh Jaejong masih sedikit panas "Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku tau itu," bisiknya pelan "Dan aku juga mencintaimu Boojae…"

Jaejong menatap gelisah. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tidak pernah dibayangkannya kalimat itu akan keluar dari seorang Yunho. Apakah dia hanya mempermainkan Jaejong? Tapi ciuman tadi…

"Aku serius boo~ Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau mencintaiku," tambah Yunho saat dilihatnya wajah ragu Jaejong "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu… Aku tau bahwa aku tidak punya harapan. Kau menyukai gadis itu bukan? Mantanmu? Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan tau sebelum aku membuktikannya sendiri,"

"Tapi kita namja Yun…" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jaejong. Menegaskan bahwa harapan itu ada meskipun tertutup.

"Aku tau," bisik Yunho "Kau pasti menganggap ini salah bukan?"

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi orang lain juga,"

"Boo~ Apa kau percaya kepadaku?"

Jaejong terdiam sesaat "Kau tau pasti kalau hanya kau yang kupercaya selama ini," jawabnya kemudian, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Ini tentang kita bukan?"

Jaejong mengangguk pelan.

"Ini kehidupan kita…"

Lagi-lagi Jaejong mengangguk.

"Kau percaya kepadaku bahwa kita bisa menjalaninya bersama?"

Jaejong terdiam. "Jika aku diusir dari rumah, akankah kau terus melindungiku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejong, memeluk perut namja itu dan merapatkan dirinya "Aku sudah mengambil resiko ini saat menyatakan bahwa aku memang menyukaimu. Kita bisa hidup berdua Jongie. Kita bisa mencari pekerjaan, bukankah kita laki-laki? Kita pasti bisa melaluinya,"

Jaejong tersenyum terharu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu "Bagaimana dengan Sa-chan?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya atas pertanyaan Jaejong yang tiba-tiba keluar dari topik itu "Dia baik-baik saja. Yoochun pasti akan mengerti,"

"Aniyo, bukan itu maksudku. Bukankah kalian… kalian…"

Yunho langsung paham maksud Boojaenya itu "Dia sudah seperti adikku sediri Boo, dan selama ini dia juga yang tau bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Kau tau? Dia yang paling mendukung hubungan kita,"

Mata Jaejong melebar. Ia menoleh hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan "Benarkah? Tapi saat itu… saat itu aku pernah melihat kalian… di bawah pohon…" Jaejong menelan ludahnya. Mengapa begitu berat untuk mengatakannya?

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya "Saat itu aku sedang kepergok," ucapnya malu.

"Kepergok?"

"Sa-chan memergokiku yang sedang menatapmu berlatih piano, terpaksa kubekap mulutnya. Kau tau? Terkadang jeritannya itu bisa berakibat fatal,"

Jaejong tertawa kecil "Jadi hal ini yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh? hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

"Terutama kau Boojae," dikecupnya hidung Jaejong. Membuat namja itu memalingkan wajah dengan gugup.

"Yun…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Jaejong tiba-tiba "Di sana ada banyak gadis yang mengejarmu…" gumamnya pelan.

"Karena aku lupa," jawab Yunho.

"Lupa?"

"Aku lupa bahwa ada jutaan gadis di dunia ini dan aku lupa bahwa kau adalah seorang namja. Yang kutau aku hanya menginginkanmu Boo, hanya seorang Kim Jaejong," (jangan bosan dengan kalimat ini karena disetiap ff yunjae yang saya buat pasti ada kalimat ini. entah kenapa saya suka sekali kalimatnya, seolah-olah mengatakan hanya ingin 'kau' tidak perduli namja ataupun yeoja gyahahah…)

Jaejong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum. Jantungnya berdetak liar kini. Ia benar-benar menyukai kalimat Yunho.

"Apa kau keberatan jika yang lainnya tau?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejong menoleh kemudian menggeleng "Kita sudah memutuskannya bukan?" bisiknya pelan, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Mungkin dengan begini masalah kita akan selesai,"

Jaejong tersentak "Junsu? Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia sudah sadar Boo, tadi pagi Changmin mengirim pesan kepadaku,"

"Aku mau melihatnya," Jaejong sudah akan bangun saat Yunho menariknya lagi untuk tidur.

"Kau masih sakit,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yun, aku ingin melihatnya," kali ini Jaejong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas. Matanya yang besar dan bulat itu terlihat memohon.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Jaejong lagi. Benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya "Kalau begitu kau mandi, makan dan minum obat lalu kita pergi ke rumah sakit, ne?"

Jaejong tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. Membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk TIDAK mengecup bibirnya. Setelah melakukan hal itu dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dulu," katanya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi sementara Jaejong masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Aku pasti bermimpi," gumamnya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Changmin duduk di sofa sambil menatap jengah pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dilihat dari kondisi fisiknya sepertinya Junsu sudah boleh dibawa pulang. Apalagi batinnya. Changmin yakin seratus persen kalau saat ini kondisi batin Junsu baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah.

"Suster, kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Junsu sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

"Kalau kesehatanmu sudah pulih kau pasti akan diijinkan pulang," saut suster itu sambil tersenyum. Disuapkannya lagi makanan untuk junsu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalau aku pulang aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu,"

Gadis itu menunduk sambil tersenyum "Lalu? Apa kau ingin sakit terus huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, suster, boleh aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu,"

"Kau akan kembali lagi nanti?"

"Ne,"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas pelan. Melihat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dalam kondisi patah hati itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Jaejong masuk ke dalam diikuti Yunho dari belakangnya.

Jaejong terlihat manis dengan kaos lengan panjangnya yang sedikit kebesaran karena itu memang milik Yunho, juga celana longgar coklatnya. Topi rajutan hitamnya dengan variasi pinggiran putih menutupi sebagian kepalnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, menjuntai di sisi kedua pipinya serta sebagian menutupi dahi dan matanya. Terlihat sangat cute. Ia langsung menghampiri Junsu yang sedang disuapi oleh seorang suster.

"Su-ie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung, kemana saja kau?" tanya Junsu.

"Mianhae,"

"Dia terkena demam semalam,"

"Junsu ssi, aku tinggal dulu ne? Sebentar lagi dokter akan kemari untuk mengecek kondisimu,"

"Ah tunggu suster," pinta Junsu tiba-tiba "Kenalkan dulu, ini Yunho Hyung dan ini Jaejong Hyung,"

Suster itu menunduk ke arah dua manusia itu yang membalas dengan bingung.

"Namanya Han Ji Su, dia yang merawatku Hyung," Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Junsu ssi, baiklah saya permisi dulu,"

"ne, kamsahamnida suster," balas Jaejong.

"Han Ji Su eoh?" goda Yunho setelah suster itu pergi.

"Dia sangat cantik… Dan juga baik hati…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Mmm, aku sempat melihatnya memberikan permen pada anak kecil dari pintu sebelum masuk ke sini tadi,"

"Yaa kalian, bisakah berhenti mengacuhkanku?" suara kesal itu membuat yang lain menoleh.

"Changmin ah,"

"Bagimana keadaanmu Hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejong.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho "Tapi badannya masih sedikit agak panas,"

"Di mana sa-chan?" tanya Jaejong.

Mendengar nama itu di sebut wajah changmin berubah menjadi sendu tanpa ketara. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelip di hatinya. Kata-kata dinginnya pada gadis itu tidak sepantasnya ia keluarkan. Karena pada kenyataannya bukan salah gadis itu.

"Dia pulang bersama Eommanya Hyung, dari semalam dia di sini," jawab Junsu.

"Changmin ah, kalau kau mau pulang tidak apa-apa, biar aku dan Boojae yang menjaga Junsu," kata Yunho.

Changmin menggeleng "Aku di sini saja,"

Ckreek…

Pintu terbuka. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Yoochun masuk ke dalam bersama seorang gadis. Membuat semua mata memandang tanda tanya. Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit pada mereka dan dibalas hal yang sama.

"Yoochun ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu juga dengan yang lainnya," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga hyung, di mana Sa-chan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dia pulang tadi pagi, kasihan sekali," jawab Junsu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf Hyung," kata Yoochun "Saat itu aku hanya kecewa kepadamu karena kau mengkhianatiku Hyung. Sebenarnya tidak masalah siapa yang disukai Sa-chan. Hanya saja aku merasa ditipu olehmu,"

"Kau salah paham Yoochun ah… Sa-chan sudah seperti adikku sendiri," jawab Yunho "Lagipula…" diliriknya seseorang yang mengangguk pelan, memberikan tanda bahwa Yunho boleh mengatakannya. Namja itu berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang Junsu, menghampiri Jaejong. Meraih tangannya sambil memeluk pinggang namja itu "Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang,"

Semua diam menatap Yunho dengan kening mengerut sementara Jaejong hanya menunduk.

"Aku mencintai Kim Jaejong," tegas Yunho membuat semua mata membulat.

"Aku salah dengar kan Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniyo, aku memang mencintai Kim Jaejong. Dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk bersama," ditatapnya namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak normal hyung?" cetus Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Aku normal Su-ie," jawab Yunho.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja_"

"Jae Hyung seorang namja Hyung," Potong Changmin.

"Mungkin aku lupa… Aku lupa bahwa ada jutaan gadis di dunia ini dan aku lupa bahwa Jaejong adalah seorang namja. Tidak perduli apapun dia, aku hanya menginginkannya. Menginginkan Kim Jaejong,"

"Sulit dipercaya," desis changmin.

"Mi-mianhae…" lirih Jaejong.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hyung," saut Junsu "bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau mencintai sesama jenis bagiku tidak masalah? yang terpenting, kita tidak akan terpecah belah lagi,"

"Kalian berhutang cerita Hyung,"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti Changmin ah. Sebenarnya, yang tau semua ini adalah Sa-chan,"

"Sa-chan?" alis Yoochun terangkat.

Yunho mengangguk "Dari awal dia sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku pada Jaejong. Karena itu aku sering berbagi cerita dengannya. Keakraban kami tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan dia masih lebih dekat dengan Junsu dibandingkan denganku,"

Yoochun mendesah pelan "Mianhae… semua karena emosiku,"

"Gwenchana Yoochun ah… Lalu, siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menatap gadis itu sejenak kemudian tersenyum "Dia, milikku Hyung,"

"Choi Sarang imnida," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Sa-chan hyung," protes Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang menyukainya Changmin ah, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Lagipula kemarin Sarang Nonna tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia adalah nomor satuku, orang yang memiliki hatiku sejak dulu, mianhae…"

"Sejak dulu?" tanya Jaejong.

"Kami sejak kecil tumbuh bersama. Orang tua kami sangat dekat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sarang Nonna harus pindah ke Eropa. Jadi kami harus terpisah,"

"Sulit dipercaya untuk orang yang selalu bergonta-ganti gadis sepertimu Hyung," kata Changmin tajam.

"Itu karena aku mendengar kalau dia dekat dengan seseorang di Eropa sana. Aku menjadi kesal, dan yah kalian tau apa saja yang kulakukan,"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kita harus memberitahu soal ini pada Sa-chan, kasihan dia,"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Junsu berbunyi. "Kebetulan sekali dia menelepon," gumam Junsu.

"Moshi-moshi Sa-chan?"

"Jun-nii kau sudah lebih baik?" terdengar suara serak gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi sudah boleh pulang. Kakiku masih belum bisa digunakan untuk berjalan,"

"Jun-nii tsumimasen… Aku tidak dapat menemanimu,"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa?"

"Gomene… " suara gadis itu mulai bergetar "Gomene…"

"Sa-chan ada apa?" tanya Junsu cemas.

"Maaf sudah membuat persahabatan kalian pecah,"

"Ah, soal itu_"

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang," potong Kisa cepat.

"Jepang? APA?"

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lainnya, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi,"

Junsu yakin gadis itu sedang terisak sekarang "Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku sudah di bandara sekarang, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu Jun-nii, aku menyayangimu, sampai jumpa,"

Klik

Telepon terputus.

Junsu menatap ponselnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa su-ie?" tanya Jaejong.

"Sa-chan… Sa-chan… Dia bilang, dia akan kembali ke Jepang,"

"Apa?" changmin tersentak kaget.

"Dan dia sudah ada di bandara saat ini,"

'_Karena orang yang kusukai adalah kau Min-kun! Aku menyukaimu…'_

'_Apa kau ingin memperburuk keadaan? Jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini. Sudah cukup kau_ _membuat Yoochun hyung marah,'_

Changmin tercenung saat mengingat hal itu. Apa karena dirinya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi? Kau bodoh Shim Changmin! Tanpa memperdulikan yang lain, Changmin berdiri lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yoochun yang masih menatap pintu tempat Changmin keluar.

"Sebenarnya, orang yang disukai Sa-chan adalah Changmin,"

"Mwo?" semua serentak menatap Junsu.

Aku pernah memergokinya sedang mencoret-coret nama Changmin di bukunya. Aku juga menemukan foto-foto Changmin yang diambilnya diam-diam pada ponselnya," jawab Junsu.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah…" Yoochun mendesah pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Sarang lembut sambil mengusap bahu laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya Changmin juga menyukai Sa-chan," gumam Jaejong.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejong mengangguk pelan "Tatapannya berbeda. Mungkin dia terlihat dingin, tapi saat menatap Sa-chan, aku melihat ada kehangatan di matanya,"

"Seperti tatapanku untukmu hmm?" goda Yunho, sukses membuat Jaejong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yun," protes Jaejong, membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Apa kita harus ikut menyusul Changmin ke bandara?" tanya Yoochun.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka," jawab Yunho.

"Semoga saja Changmin tidak terlambat," gumam Junsu pelan.

**.**

**.**

Kisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya yang sudah menghitam semakin bengkak. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Tidak apa-apa meskipun ia harus tinggal bersama kakek neneknya di sana. Lagipula teman-temannya banyak yang merindukannya. Dia tidak akan pernah kesepian.

Okasan-nya tidak berkata apapun saat Kisa meminta kembali ke Jepang. Ia hanya berfikir kisa merindukan teman-temannya di Jepang dan ingin kembali.

"Nona, saya pergi ke toilet sebentar," pamit seorang laki-laki yang hampir separuh baya itu.

Kisa mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan orang kepercayaan orang tuanya itu pergi ke toilet. Orang tuanya sendiri tidak bisa mengantar karena ada pekerjaan yang tidak dapat ditunda. Gadis itu menatap foto seseorang di layar ponselnya. Orang sedingin salju yang sebenarnya sangat hangat.

Kisa tau itu. walaupun setiap kata dan sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi dia sering membantu Kisa. Hal itu juga yang membuat Kisa menyukainya. Karena dia merasa istimewa. Karena hanya dia yang diperlakukan seperti itu daripada gadis-gadis lainnya yang sama sekali tidak dianggapnya.

SET

Kisa tersentak kaget saat lengannya ditarik seseorang.

"Min-kun?" matanya terbelak menatap orang itu.

"Apa kau ingin melarikan diri setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" desis Changmin dingin.

"A-aku_"

Tanpa mendengarkan gadis itu, Changmin menariknya pergi, menyeretnya keluar dari bandara.

"Min-kun…" gadis itu ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia hanya bisa diam mengikuti Changmin yang menariknya dengan air mata mulai mengambang.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuh Kisa hingga membentur sisi samping mobilnya. Dikurungnya gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya "Kau harus bertanggung jawab agashi!" kata Changmin tajam kemudian langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Diulang: mencium bibir!

Mata Kisa terbelak. Nyawanya seperti sudah tercabut dari raganya. Ia merasakan ciuman Changmin yang menuntut seakan menyalurkan semua emosinya di sana. Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram kaos bagian pinggang Changmin dengan erat. Perlahan, saat ia memejamkan mata, air mata itu jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Dan bibirnya mulai membalas ciuman Changmin.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini. Tidak ingin memikirkan apakah ia masih bisa berharap. Tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa changmin membenci dirinya yang sudah memecahkan persahabatan mereka. Tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah nyata. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengungkapkan seluruh hal yang dipendamnya.

Keduanya berhenti dengan nafas tersegal tanpa menjauhkan masing-masing wajah "Setelah mengatakan kau menyukaiku lalu kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada hatiku Sa-chan," bisik Changmin dengan suara tidak teratur.

Kisa terisak lirih hingga akhirnya ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada Changmin "Gomene…" isaknya.

Changmin memeluk gadis itu, membiarkannya merasakan hangat yang sesungguhnya. "Teruslah menyukaiku, jangan menyerah… Karena aku sudah mulai menatapmu,"

Isakan Kisa semakin keras "Baka! Baka, Baka, Baka!" tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul punggung Changmin.

"Kita kembali dan menyelesaikannya bersama ne?" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya gadis dengan hidung yang sudah memerah itu. Dihapusnya air matanya.

Kisa tertegun melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan hangat dari Changmin yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Mata itu menatap teduh bukan sedingin salju.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali," komentar Changmin membuat Kisa langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Min-kun baka!"

Changmin tertawa kecil. Tawa yang didengar Kisa untuk pertama kalinya "Jja, kita temui yang lainnya, dan telepon Ajhusimu tadi," digandengnya gadis itu, ditutunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

"Yoochun oppa, kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku dan Yunho Oppa?" tanya Kisa pada laki-laki itu.

Yoochun tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Mianhae Sa-chan,"

Bibir gadis itu mulai tersenyum riang "Aku benar-benar lega…"

"Lagipula ternyata Yunho sudah punya orang lain,"

Pandangan Kisa beralih pada Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa. Matanya membulat saat melihat tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gyaaaa…. Oppaaaa… Kau berhasil?" pekik Kisa.

Yunho tertawa kecil "Maaf, tidak ada novel untukmu Sa-chan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan minta ditraktir Yoochun Oppa karena kemarin sudah marah-marah padaku!" canda Kisa membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Kau benar, dia gadis yang ceria," bisik Sarang pada Yoochun yang dibalas senyuman.

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingin kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya Hyung," jawab Changmin langsung "Yoochun hyung, kau sudah tau semuanya bukan? Kalau begitu mulai detik ini Sa-chan menjadi milikku!" klaim Changmin sambil memeluk bahu gadis itu.

"Min-kuun.." rajuk Kisa sambil melepaskan diri dari Changmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Ternyata magnae kita diam-diam menyukai seseorang eoh?" goda Yunho.

"Bicara lagi akan kusita Jae Hyung darimu Hyung," saut changmin yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Permisi… Sudah waktunya junsu ssi diberi obat," kata seorang suster yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah suster, akhirnya kau kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," seru Junsu riang.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menghampiri Junsu, menyuntikkan antibiotik pada selang infus Junsu "kau belum tau dia bukan? Namanya Hishano Kisa, dia gadis Jepang,"

Suster itu memandang Kisa sambil tersenyum "Konichiwa kisa-san, Ji Su desu, yoroshiku,"

Kisa membulatkan matanya "Kau berasal dari Jepang?"

"Ibuku orang Jepang," jawab Ji Su.

"Waaa… yoroshiku Ji-san,"

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali lagi. Jangan terlalu lelah Junsu ssi,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kami?" tawar Junsu.

"Aku masih harus ke bagian anak-anak, nanti aku akan kemari lagi,"

"Baiklah,"

Suster itu menunduk sejenak kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Jun-nii, kau menyukainya huh?" tuduh Kisa langsung.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Dia sangat baik juga cantik,"

"Waaa seleramu sangat bagus Jun-nii,"

"Hyung, aku jadi berfikir…" Changmin mengusap-usap dagunya "Bukankah dia bilang tadi harus ke bagian anak-anak? Lalu kenapa dia juga ditugaskan untuk merawatmu?"

"Mungkin dia mengira Junsu masih anak kecil," saut Jaejong.

"Yaa, aku sudah delapan belas tahun!" protes Junsu.

"Tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak-anak Su-ie," saut Yoochun.

"Wajahmu juga terlihat masih bocah Hyung," tambah Changmin.

"Yaa, Yunho Hyung…" rengek Junsu meminta bantuan pada Yunho.

"Kau terlihat mirip Sa-chan, Su-ie,"

"Apa?" dua sepupu itu sama-sama membulatkan matanya, membuat semua orang yang melihat tertawa.

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah mulai memasuki musim semi…" gumam Jaejong sambil melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah hari ini.

"Lihat bunga-bunga itu, sangat mirip denganmu Boo… Kalian sama-sama cantik,"

Jaejong mendecak pelan sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya "Aku ini tampan Yun,"

Yunho tertawa sambil meraih tangan namja itu. "Ayo kita turun ke bawah, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu,"

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Setiap kelas membuat stand untuk memperingatinya. Ada banyak macam stand di sini. Seperti stand café, buku, ramalan, potret, dan lain-lain.

"Jae Hyung!" Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jaejong dan Yunho untuk bergabung.

"Ayo kita foto bersama," kata Junsu riang setelah ke dua orang itu sampai.

"Biar kufotokan," Kisa merebut kamera digital ditangan Yoochun lalu berlari agak ke depan.

Kelima orang itu segera mengatur posisi.

"Min-kun, wajahmu jelek sekali. Tersenyumlah!" protes Kisa.

Changmin mendengus pelan "Biasanya seperti ini!"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus tersenyum!"

"Aiish… Araseo!"

"Ok, semuanya siaaap? Hanna, Dul, Set, Kimchiiiii…."

JEPREEET…

Kebahagiaan ini semoga selamanya dapat bertahan. Meskipun langkah sudah tak sejalan lagi, meskipun takdir telah berbeda, namun perasaan dan kenangan ini akan selalu mengikuti. Bersama cinta, kasih sayang, dan kepercayaan. Dong Bang shin Ki selamanya akan terus berlima. Always keep the faith…

**.**

**Love In The Ice**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

Huwaaaaaa…. Mianhae kalau gagal TT_TT  
karakter nggak pas, bahasa amburadul, EYD acak-acakan, kesimpulan ff ini CACAT!

Makasi yang selalu ripiu, juga yang selalu baca, arigato ne ^^


End file.
